emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3495 (23rd July 2003)
Plot The bad atmosphere between Charity and Chris, that has been progressively worse, mars the happy occasion of Jean’s homecoming. The situation deteriorates when a row erupts over the circumstances of Debbie leaving. While Chris embraces the fact they are alone again, Charity is suffering over her daughter's decision to leave Home Farm because of Chris. Fed up, Charity escapes to the Dingles to join them for the evening and by the time Cain returns home from The Woolpack, Charity is quite sozzled on Sam’s homebrew. After being challenged to stay for a few more rounds of poker and drinks Charity soon forgets that she's due to meet Chris at the pub for dinner. Having seen Cain leave some time earlier Chris starts to get suspicious when Charity doesn't appear as arranged, and presuming the worst, sets off home. Meanwhile, Cain attempts to escort a staggering, giggling Charity down the road. But Chris interrupts what looks to him like a cosy encounter, demanding that his wife get in the car. Back at home Chris accuses Charity of having an affair with Cain behind his back. He is certain that her new devotion as a mother is a cover for spending time with her ex-lover. Elsewhere, Syd tries in vain to get Chloe out of a sticky situation with the police by saying he was to blame. However the confession doesn’t make any difference in the eyes of the law, as Chloe was the person responsible for the baby's welfare. Scott is suffering the wrath of the villagers over the alleged rape, even Len is finding it hard to understand why he didn’t own up to being Jean's father at the beginning. Meanwhile, Viv is throwing her weight around confronting Chris in The Woolpack about her new status of grandmother as well as having a showdown with Chloe in the shop. Chloe is quick to remind Viv about the derogatory comments she made about the baby's looks and father's genetics! Andy really needs his dad's help with the sheep shearing but is too proud to ask, whereas Jack is dying to help but refuses to make the first move. Robert cooks up plan with Katie to bang father and son's heads together - gently. Robert persuades Jack to lend more money for car repairs while Elaine tries to invest Ronnie’s help with more driving lessons. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy Guest cast None. Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes